The present disclosure relates generally to displays for electronic devices and, more specifically, to controlling the activation and deactivation of a display in a set manner.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are self-emissive, in that the amount of light emitted from any subpixel in the displays depend on an amount of current passing through a light emitting diode in that subpixel. As a result, OLED displays work without a backlight, which allow them to display deep black levels, high contrast, and bright colors. Further, OLED displays have fast response times and result in displays that are thinner and lighter than a liquid crystal display (LCD).
However, it may not be advantageous to have OLED displays constantly “on” (i.e., emitting light). For example, it may be beneficial for a device that utilizes an OLED display to also incorporate an ambient light sensor to determine ambient light around a device. Accurate measurements of ambient light levels may be hindered if taken while the OLED display is emitting light. Additionally, an electronic device utilizing an OLED display may include touch sensing capabilities. For accurate measurements of touch, it may be beneficial for the OLED display to be “off” (i.e., not emitting light) while touch inputs are being received by the device, for example, to reduce noise that may be caused from the operation of the circuitry of the OLED display. Accordingly, as situations occur in which deactivation of the OLED display would be beneficial, it would be advantageous to have the ability to actively control when an OLED device is to be deactivated without impacting user experience (e.g., generating visible artifacts).